


Tell Me I'm Your National Anthem

by itachislittlecrow (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Avengers Family, Body Worship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Inspired by Music, Lolita, Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov References, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Protective Bucky Barnes, Road Trips, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, i have problems, lana del rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/itachislittlecrow
Summary: “It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight.” ― Vladimir NabokovIsabella has never known what it's like to have a real home, to have real family. But all that changes when she is brought to the Avengers Tower and finds a family with the heroes that live there, and finds love with a certain super soldier who shares the same heartbreak as her.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Tell Me I'm Your National Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> (Romance and smut, what more do ya need??? Here's a Bucky oneshot, woop woop! I was listening to Lana's National Anthem song and was like wait... I need a Bucky fic about this. So, here it is. 💕 
> 
> The three songs I reference in here are National Anthem by Lana Del Rey, Salvatore by Lana Del Rey, and Honeymoon by Lana Del Rey. Apparently I was in a mood lmao. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, thank you all for your support and I hope that you enjoy this story! 💕💕💕)

“ _Summer’s in the air baby, heaven’s in your eyes._ ”

Isabella mouthed along to the song as she swiped a touch of mascara over her long lashes, then finishing up with some pink gloss on her plump lips and giving herself a once over in the mirror. Her dark wavy hair fell just past her tanned shoulders, that were accentuated by the thin strap, white summer dress she wore. The little eyelets that decorated it gave a subtle glimpse of her smooth skin beneath.

“ _You said to "be cool" but, I'm already coolest._ ”

She turned on her heel and walked into the bedroom to turn off the blaring stereo. Her room was simple. After all, she didn’t have much in the first place before moving into the Avengers Tower. Simple sheer white curtains hung over the windows and light pink sheets covered the bed. A record player sat next to a retro stereo against one wall, with her stack of records in a crate beneath the desk they were on. The only other thing in the room besides that was books. Stacks and stacks of books.

Even still, it felt more like home there than anywhere she’d ended up before. Foster care had been hard, and for the last year since she’d turned eighteen, all she’d been able to do was couch surf in the homes of the few friends she had. One of her friends had offered her a job for some extra money, telling her it wasn’t that big of a deal… If she didn’t get caught. She was desperate, so saying no wasn’t an option.

She climbed quickly in the ranks of criminals, moving on from neighborhood jobs, to small business, to major corporations in less than six months. Quick on her feet, she always thought a step ahead, and even after getting caught a few times, she learned fast how to defend herself and take down a guy that was even twice her size. That was until she got a tip to break into a lab– a lab she didn’t know was owned by none other than Tony Stark.

Honestly, it was like he was toying with her the whole time. It’d been such an easy bust all the way through and then right as she was about to grab the test model of the arc reactor, he was behind her making some sassy, outdated movie reference, and causing her to almost jump through the ceiling in terror. She tried to fight, of course, but he had her face down on the ground in about thirty seconds. Which he said was actually quite impressive, but that only pissed her off more. After they talked it out, Tony offered her a job helping out the avengers with their smaller, two person missions and also offered her a place to live, as long as she gave up the life of crime, of course.

Let’s just say, he didn’t have to ask twice, and that is how Isabella was now living happily in the Avengers Tower becoming part of a family like she never thought she’d have in her life.

Isabella padded barefoot down the hallway to the conference room, the concrete floor cold against her skin. Jarvis had informed her they would all be meeting there for a debriefing of some kind, and she was hoping that this would be about a new mission. There hadn’t been much going on lately and she was itching to get out on the field.

“Hey!” Sam jogged to catch up with her and they fell into step together. “You know what this meeting is about?”

“I didn’t even know _about it_ until an hour ago when Jarvis woke me up.” She smiled when he laughed and nodded in agreement, rounding the corner into the conference room.

“I swear I can’t keep up with all these meetings Tony has.” He mumbled and she giggled, covering her mouth when Tony narrowed his eyes at them as they took their seats at the large table.

“Thanks for the support Sam. I feel very supported.” He shook his head at them but smiled anyways.

Everyone filed in shortly after them. Natasha and Clint were both still wearing their pajamas and yawning like they’d just rolled out of bed. Bruce looked like he’d just been teaching a lecture moments ago, like he always did, and Wanda and Vision were already dressed like they were going to war.

“Now that you’re all here, oh wait–” Tony rolled his eyes dramatically as Bucky and Steve walked in last, holding steaming cups of coffee. Isabella’s eyes lingered on Bucky, gaze roaming over his figure that was clad in black jeans and a black tank top. She bit her lip at the sight of his impressively muscular arms and broad shoulders, and when his eyes began to drift in her direction, she instantly snapped her attention to where Tony was at the head of the table. Since she’d met him it’d taken everything in her power to hide her attraction to him, though she wasn’t sure of how good of a job she’d been doing since Wanda had teased her about it a few times. But she couldn’t help it, his presence was so intimidating it made her whole body light up with desire, and she could barely meet his gaze when they spoke.

“There are a few drop in and intelligence missions that need to be taken care of, easy two-person stuff. The united nations have still been up my ass about our method of operations, but as long as we keep these missions clean and simple, we won’t give them anything to complain about. Sound good?” Tony looked at everyone over the rim of his glasses and they all nodded in agreement.

“Clint, Natasha, you’ll buddy up as always. Sam and Steve, there’s some guy causing trouble in Sokovia I want you to go check it out, and Bruce, you and I are gonna be attending some of those awful political meetings since you somehow keep your cool better than I can.” His eyes landed on Isabella last and there was some kind of mischievous glint within them.

“There’s an intelligence mission in Volgograd that’ll fall to you, little miss Lolita–”

“I understood that reference.” Steve cut in, looking quite proud of himself while Tony just stared blankly at him and Clint coughed to hide his laughter. “…What?”

“Anyways,” Tony turned his attention back to Isabella. “Bucky will be joining you on this mission, just to be safe.”

Isabella could feel her cheeks heat up and her stomach knot with anxiety, though she tried her best to play it off. Tony had never paired them up before, he always paired her with Wanda since they were the youngest ones. What was different about this mission? They’d never had a problem handling themselves before.

“Alright, that’s it everyone. Leave when you’re ready.”

Everyone stood up from the table and filed out of the room, already talking over their prospective missions and going over the files he’d handed out to them. Wanda walked over to where Isabella was still standing by her chair, a shit eating grin already on her face.

“Sounds like this is going to be a fun mission.” She teased, leaning against the chair next to her.

“Yeah and it sounds like you’re gonna get some alone time with Vision, finally.” Isabella retorted, smirking when Wanda’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“So, are you going to tell him yet?” Wanda crossed her arms at her friend, giving her _that_ look.

“Are you kidding?” Isabella hissed. “And ruin the one good thing that’s finally happened in my life? No way!”

Wanda sighed, shaking her head knowingly.

“Maybe it wouldn’t turn out like you think.” She smiled gently at Isabella before turning to leave, “Good luck.” She called over her shoulder and then walked over to Vision.

Isabella chewed her lip nervously as she left the conference room and headed back to her room. As she walked, she chastised herself mentally for being worried about what to wear on the mission. It was a mission for god’s sake, she’d dress accordingly. Her thoughts still raced. What if he thought she was weak? What if she got her ass kicked? What if he took his shirt off? She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder, a metal hand.

She swallowed her nerves and turned to the super soldier standing behind her, forcing herself to meet his eyes as he towered over her.

“I’ll look after you, okay?” Bucky said and she could see the concern in his eyes. It made her whole chest ache with affection, hearing him say he was going to take care of her. She wanted to throw her arms around him and never let go.

“Th-thanks… I’ll meet you at the jets when I’m ready.” She smiled up at him shyly, noting the way his gaze dropped to her lips before darting back up to her eyes again. He nodded with a smile and then walked away.

Isabella’s heart was still hammering in her chest when she made it to her room. Being alone with him for the next few days was literally going to be the death of her if she could barely handle small talk. She pulled on a pair of black spandex shorts and a long sleeve black top, practically ripping her jacket off the hanger in her rush to get ready.

Once she’d finished lacing up the knee-high boots she always wore, she slid two tactical blades in the sheaths that were hidden on either side of them. Knives were her specialty, and not just because she loved the feel and look of them, because she could cut someone’s throat before they’d even realized what happened. Two were sheathed up both arms of her jackets and then she was ready to go, grabbing her duffle bag off the ground and slinging it over her shoulder before she left the room and made her way to where the jets were stationed.

* * *

It was hot and humid in Volgograd during the Summer, and as soon as they stepped off the jet, she could feel her skin get sticky with sweat from the moist air. A car was already waiting at their rendez vous point and it was only about a mile walk from where they landed, which was technically in the middle of nowhere.

Bucky held the passenger door open for her once they reached the car, which she decided to credit to the fact that he grew up in a time when chivalry wasn’t dead– and got in the car. They drove in silence, at first, and Isabella stared out the window until the repetitious trees got too boring. Even the way his hands were wrapped around the steering wheel sent a shudder through her, and she kept shyly glancing at him from behind her hair, though his eyes were trained on the road.

“Do you mind if I put on some music?” She finally asked, pulling her phone out from the pocket of her jacket. Bucky looked at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the road, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Not at all.”

She hooked her phone up to the Bluetooth and scrolled through the songs till one finally caught her interest, putting it on and keeping the volume low enough that they could still talk. Her eyes drifted to Bucky again, hands resting in her lap now that she’d put her phone away. His beard was becoming a little more than just the usual shadow, and she wondered what it’d feel like to kiss him and if it’d tickle against her skin.

“What are you thinking about?” His voice startled her from her thoughts, and she panicked for a moment trying to come up with an answer, also taking that as a hint from the universe to stare ahead instead of ogle him any longer.

“Oh uhm, just thinking about the mission. Hopefully, it goes smoothly.” She brushed some imaginary lint off her thigh, trying to seem casual.

“It will. I won’t let it go anything but smoothly.” The stern tone in his voice was dripping with promises of just how intimidating he could really be, and god did she want to find out. Silence settled between them again and she was grateful for the music, letting her head fall back against the seat and her eyes slip closed for a moment.

“ _The summer's hot and I've been waiting for you all this time._ ”

They were still an hour outside of Volgograd and Isabella already felt herself getting antsy. With a frustrated huff she reached down and unlaced her boots before yanking them off and tossing them in the back seat. She kicked her bare feet up on the dashboard, showing off freshly painted pink toenails.

Bucky’s eyes roamed up her tan bare legs, half-watching the road. Her skin looked so smooth and soft. He wanted to reach out and wrap his hand around her thigh, and test if she was really as fragile as she looked.

“ _I adore you, can't you see, you're meant for me?_ ”

He flexed his grip on the steering wheel and tried to force the thoughts from his mind. It didn’t make it easier when she chose to shed her jacket and toss that in the back too, the long sleeve black shirt clinging perfectly to each curve of her body.

“Bucky?” Isabella bit her lip, a little nervous to ask the question that had been circling her thoughts for the last few minutes.

“Hm?” He watched as she rubbed her hands up and down over the tops of her thighs, knowing the gesture was completely innocent, but that didn’t change the effect it had on him. The road towards their destination suddenly turned off into an old dirt path, and there were no other cars around for as far as they could see ahead and behind. It was quiet farmland, with herds of sheep and cattle grazing in the fields around them. Wildflowers brushed against the sides of the car and the sun finally emerged from where it’d been hiding behind the clouds.

“What did Tony mean when he called me _Lolita_?” She asked and tucked her hair behind her ear before turning to look at him. He sighed and glanced over at her for only a brief moment.

“I… I haven’t read that book in a few decades but, I think he just meant that you’re a very beautiful young girl.” Bucky ran his hand through his hair, hoping that she would leave the question at that. Steve had already given him enough shit about being sent on the mission alone with her, and only Steve knew how he really felt. He didn’t really want the whole base knowing.

“I see,” She nodded and looked down, cheeks slightly flushed. “Does it bother you that I’m so young?” The question came out before she could stop it and there was no turning back now. If he didn’t already know that she liked him, he would now.

“Why would it bother me?” His brow furrowed, unsure of what she meant by the question.

“I guess I mean… Have you ever been with a younger girl?” She inwardly rolled her eyes at how stupid the question sounded, but it was hard enough to ask, let alone to make it sound good. So far, this wasn’t going as she’d imagined.

Bucky was stunned into silence, a thousand thoughts racing through his head. It was true, he had been struck by her beauty the moment he’d seen her, and then when he got to know her all he wanted to do was protect her, to take care of her. She was so sweet and innocent, and even though she’d been through so much the world hadn’t hardened her yet. He couldn’t remember ever feeling for a girl the way he felt for her. It was time to throw caution to the wind for once since he’d gotten his life back.

Isabella jumped in surprise when he abruptly pulled the car off to the side of the road and then popped the gear in neutral. She was scared she’d made him angry for a moment and steeled her nerves for a lecture. But all that followed was silence, except for the music playing softly. The sun was setting, casting gold rays across the fields surrounding them.

“ _We both know the history of violence that surrounds you.  
But I'm not scared, there's nothing to lose now that I've found you._”

Silently, he reached across the small distance between them and wrapped his hand around her thigh. The touch of his skin against hers sent sparks of excitement throughout her whole body, just the touch made her head spin. She hesitated only a moment before placing her own hand over his, though hers was much smaller in comparison.

“Tell me you want me to stop, and we can forget about this.” His voice was low and steady, and she swallowed hard, knowing exactly what he meant. He was giving her a choice. End it now, or become his, in whatever way he desired. She looked down at their hands and then up to him, and he met her gaze with a fervent look.

“I-I’m not scared,” She may have sounded timid, but she knew in her heart that she wanted this more than anything else. “You make the rules.”

Within a second, Bucky had her by the waist was lifting her across the center console, and into his lap, like it was nothing. One hand stayed on her hip and the other came up to grip the back of her neck, crashing her lips down onto his. It was dizzying, finally feeling his lips pressed against hers like she had dreamed of so many times. Her fingers tangled in his long brown hair and she parted her lips slightly, letting him taste her. His tongue in her mouth tasted like mint and warm honey, and she moaned quietly, pulling him closer.

Bucky groaned when she ground down against his hard length through his pants, and he gave her hip a light squeeze. There was no way he was going to let her be in charge. He flung open the car door and slid out of the seat, carrying her with her legs wrapped around his waist. The air was still hot outside and all they could hear was the sound of each other’s breathing mingled with the quiet lull of the music from inside the car.

He laid her down on the hood, hands trailing down her sides before practically ripping her shirt off, which he tossed somewhere on the ground beside them. He trailed hot kisses down the side of her neck and between her breasts, teasing her with gentle bites through the white lace of her bra. She hadn’t even noticed that he was sliding her shorts down her thighs until he leaned up to pull them off the rest of the way.

“You wear this for me?” He smirked. His gaze heavy with lust as he stared down at her. Isabella felt her cheeks heat up, though he wasn’t wrong. The white lace with little pink hearts had made her think of him when she was getting dressed that morning. So, she nodded breathlessly, biting her lip when he leaned back down to kiss her stomach and then her hips, before hovering over her clothed sex. Just the thought of what he would do next sent chills up her spine.

Torturously slow, he peeled the white lace from her skin and down her honey legs, before spreading her thighs apart and kneeling between them. She nearly cried out at the first feeling of his tongue against her sensitive flesh, her fingers threading through his hair as he flicked his tongue up and down the length of her slit. He inhaled deeply the scent of her, lightheaded from how intoxicating she was. He swore she tasted like peaches and cream.

Her toes curled when he slid a single finger inside her tight heat, slowly pumping it in and out to let her get used to the intrusion, and when he finally leaned back to catch his breath she propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at him between her legs.

“Is it good?” Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips parted slightly, with hair splayed across her delicate shoulders.

“You want a taste?” Bucky smirked, leaning up while keep his fingers at a steady pace inside of her, and kissed her hard. She could taste herself on his tongue, sweet and needy, and moaned into the kiss. Her walls fluttering around his fingers.

Her whole body was heating up beneath him, and he knew she was close, curling his fingers in a come-hither motion to rub against that sweet spot deep inside her. His free hand came up to wrap firmly around her throat, pressing her back down against the hood of the car and pinning her there.

“Oh god, don’t stop!” She practically sobbed, clutching his forearm. His grip around her throat tightened, the cold metal of his hand cooling her heated skin. Her back arched, thighs trembling, as she climbed higher and higher to the peak of her desire till finally, the fiery gaze in his eyes sent her spiraling down into sweet oblivion. That look would forever be burned in her memory. The way his hair framed his face, brow knit in concentration, and feeling him so close. The whole world fell away into pure bliss.

When she finally became aware of her surroundings again, Bucky was carefully dressing her, and helped her sit up to pull the shirt back on over her head. The small smile playing on his lips put her heart at ease, and she could see the warm affection in his eyes as he helped her down off the hood of the car.

Isabella couldn’t even think of anything to say in that moment so instead of talking, she just wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. His arms wrapped protectively around her, and she felt his lips on the top of her head, placing a chaste kiss there. This was what home really felt like, safe, warm, happy, and Bucky would give anything in the world to keep her there.


End file.
